Ήρθε η ώρα
by ellenCullen94
Summary: Η Bella ανακαλύπτει ένα παλίο κατάστημα με ένα μεγάλο μυστικό: δεν διαλέγεις εσύ το φόρεμα, το φόρεμα σε επιλέγει. Όταν φοράει ένα όμορφο κόκκινο φόρεμα από της αρχές της δεκαετίας του εννενήντα φόρεμα, πηγαίνει πίσω σε μια προηγούμενη ζωή που ποτέ δεν θυμόταν.
1. Chapter 1

"... Ήταν το μόνο πράγμα που μου είπε, τότε έφυγε! Έφυγε με τέτοιο τρόπο χωρίς μου δώσει ένα καταραμένο λόγος γιατί! Ορκίζομαι, ότι θα κλωτσήσω τον κώλο του, όταν τον δω ξανά!" Η Rosalie φώναζε, με τα χέρια σαν γροθιές, σαν να ήταν έτοιμη να νικήσει κάποιον.

Με το ζόρι άκουγα την καλύτερη μου φίλη, να μιλάει συνεχόμενα για την διάλυση με την πολύ-πρόσφατο-πρώην της Eric. Είχα φορέσει τα ακουστικά μου, ακούγοντας το τραγούδι From Now On by The Features.. Ήταν ίσως το καλύτερο τραγούδι που έχω ακούσει ποτέ στα χρονικά και οι πιασάρικοι ρυθμοί είχαν κολλήσει στο κεφάλι μου όλη την ημέρα. ότι όταν έβαζα μουσική από το iPod μου, έπρεπε να βάζω σε επανάληψη.

"Bella, ακούς;" Η Rosalie ρώτησε.

Όταν δεν απάντησα, μου τράβηξε τα ακουστικά μου τόσο δυνατά που το αριστερό αυτί μου πόνεσε και αυτό προκάλεσε στο να είναι ευαίσθητο για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα. "ΕΕΕ;" Φώναξα και την κοίταξα με γουρλωμένα μάτια και ένα ελαφρώς ανοιγμένο στόμα σε κατάσταση σοκ.

"Άκουσες τίποτα από αυτά που σου έλεγα;!" ,με ρώτησε αγριοκοιτάζοντας με.

«Μπορείς σε παρακαλώ να σταματήσεις να μιλάς για καταραμένο χωρισμό σου; Θα σε κάνει δυστυχισμένη, και όταν είσαι δυστυχισμένη γίνομαι δυστυχισμένη!" Πήρα τα ακουστικά μου πίσω από τα χέρια της και τα ξαναφόρεσα.

«Ίσως να σταματήσω όταν έχεις τελειώσει με το iPod σου.» Είπε και δίπλωσε τα χέρια της.

"Τι;" Φώναξα αφού δεν μπορούσα να ακούσω τη φωνή της. «Λυπάμαι! Παρακαλώ μίλα λίγο πιο δυνατά!"

Η Rosalie αναστέναξε και γούρλωσε τα μάτια της. «Τηλεφώνησέ μου αν κάτι συμβεί.» Περπάτησε κάτω προς το μονοπάτι για το σπίτι της.

Εγώ χαζογέλασα και μπήκα στο σπίτι μου. "Γεια σου μαμά, είμαι σπίτι." Είπα. "Μαμά;"

"Εδώ μέσα, μπισκότο μου!" Απάντησε η μητέρα μου Reneè, με το παρατσούκλι που έδωσε σε μένα από τότε που ήμουν νέος. Περπάτησα στην κουζίνα και την βρήκα εκεί, χαμογελώντας.

"Πώς ήταν η ημέρα σου;" Ρώτησε.

"Ήταν... ωραία." Είπα. "Λοιπόν, όχι ακριβώς. Ο Eric χώρισε με την Rosalie."

Η Reneè αναρωτήθηκε. «Είναι εντάξει;»

Η Reneè δεν ξαναδούλεψε ποτέ από τότε που αυτή και ο πατέρας μου με είχαν. Απόλαυσε την παραμονή στο σπίτι, όμως. Κρατιόταν πολυάσχολη με διάφορα χόμπι. Ακόμα κι αν αυτή δεν δούλευε πια, ήμασταν ακόμα μια αρκετά εύπορη οικογένεια.

Εγώ απάντησα την ερώτησή της ειλικρινά. «Θα είναι μια χαρά αφού γρονθοκοπήσει το κρεβάτι και το καναπέ.» Της είπα. "Πάω τώρα. Οτιδήποτε άλλο;"

Γλίστρησε ένα φάκελο απέναντί μου στο τραπέζι. «Υπάρχει ένα γράμμα για σένα.»

Ένα γράμμα; Σπάνια έπαιρνα γράμματα από κανέναν. Στις μέρες μας οι άνθρωποι απλός έστελναν μήνυμα στο ηλεκτρονικό ταχυδρομείο μου.

Το πήρα από το τραπέζι. "Ευχαριστώ". Ανέβηκα τις σκάλες και μπήκα στο δωμάτιό μου, πετώντας την τσάντα μου στο πλάι και να έπεσα πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Γρήγορα έβγαλα αυτό που ήταν στο φάκελο και υπήρχε ένα προσκλητήριο. Είχε έκτωσεις ένα μαγαζί με παλιά ρούχα για ένα συγκεκριμένο χρονικό διάστημα. Αυτό επρόκειτο να είναι σήμερα και στις τρεις και τέταρτο το μεσημέρι. Τώρα ήταν μόλις δύο η ώρα και σαράντα επτά λεπτά.

Η διεύθυνση ήταν το μόνο παράξενο πράγμα. Ποτέ δεν έχω δει το κτίριο για τη διεύθυνση αυτήν πριν στο Forks, και πιστέψτε με, ξέρω το κάθε μέρος της πόλης.

Πήγα γρήγορα κάτω στην κουζίνα και πάλι. "Γεια σου μαμά;"

"Τι είναι αυτό; Τι είναι αυτό;" Ρωτούσε.

«Είναι απλός μια πρόσκληση για κάτι. Ξέρεις μήπως που βρίσκετε;" Έδωσα την πρόσκληση και την κοίταξε επίμονα παγωμένη.

"Δεν σου επιτρέπω να πας εκεί!" Είπε αυστηρά.

«Γιατί;» Με το που ρώτησα, όλη μου τόλμη έφυγε αμέσως. Αυτή ήταν η πρώτη φορά που η μαμά μου είχε ποτέ αντίρρηση ενάντια σε κάτι τόσο έντονα και ήμουν τόσο φοβισμένη από αυτήν.

"Απλά όχι". Κοίταζε επίμονα στα μάτια μου. "Δεν θέλω να καταλήξεις σε κάτι που δεν θα ήθελες ποτέ να βρίσκεσαι. Το να είσαι θαρραλέα είναι θανατηφόρο.»

Δεν κατάλαβα μια λέξη από αυτά που είπε. Τι ήξερε για αυτό; Αυτό είναι απλά μια πώληση, δεν είναι; Καταλάβαινα το γεγονός ότι δεν έχει το ίδιο πάθος για παλιάς εποχής ρούχα σαν κι εμένα, αλλά αυτό ήταν σε ένα εντελώς νέο επίπεδο.

"Εντάξει, μαμά." Απάντησα, πηγαίνοντας στο δωμάτιό μου.

Ακόμη και αν η μητέρα μου δεν το έγκρινε, ήθελα να μάθω γιατί δεν ήθελε να πάω σε εκείνο το μαγαζί. Έτσι κάλεσα την Rosalie και αυτή απάντησε αμέσως.

«Τελείωσες τελικά με αυτό το πραγματικά πολύ ωραίο τραγούδι και θέλεις να μιλήσεις σε μένα;» Είπε, διακόπτοντας το χαιρετισμό μου. «Τι συμβαίνει;»

"Μπορείς να με συναντήσεις έξω από το παράθυρό μου τώρα;" Ρώτησα.

Ήταν σιωπηλή για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. "Bella, τι έγινε; Τι συμβαίνει;"

«Πήρα μία πρόσκληση από ένα κατάστημα και ρώτησα τη μαμά μου αν θα μπορούσα να πάω, αλλά δεν με αφήνει.» συνοψίζω.

Μπορούσα να ακούσω τον αναστεναγμό της στο τηλέφωνο και ο τόνος της φωνής της άλλαξε. "Είναι αυτό το κατάστημα με τα ρούχα από παλιές εποχές ; Έχει μια πώληση;» Ρώτησε, σοβαρή.

Εγώ αναρωτήθηκα. "Πώς στο διάολο τα ξέρεις όλα αυτά;"

"Bella, πρέπει να πάς σε αυτό. Αυτή τη στιγμή." Είπε. "Έρχομαι αμέσως .Θα είμαι εκεί σε ένα λεπτό."

Αυτό ήταν μία από τις πιο παράξενες μέρες που είχα ποτέ στη ζωή μου. Τι ήταν η καλύτερη φίλη μου και η μητέρα μου κρατούσαν μυστικό από μένα; Γιατί ήταν μητέρα μου τόσο ενάντια σε αυτό όταν η Rosalie ήταν υποστηρικτική σχετικά με αυτό; Δεν κατάλαβα. Τι ήξεραν που εγώ δεν ήξερα;


	2. Chapter 2

«Ψιτ!» Άκουσα πέτρες να χτύπαν στο παράθυρο να το χτυπάνε και να πέφτουν πάλι κάτω στο έδαφος. «Ψιτ!»

Άνοιξα το παράθυρο, κοιτάζοντας την Rosalie. Αυτή κοίταξε επάνω σε μένα και άρχισε να πληκτρολογεί στο κινητό της. Το τηλέφωνό μου χτύπησε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα.

**Είσαι έτοιμη;**

Κούνησα το κεφάλι προς το μέρος της και να αναρωτήθηκα πώς επρόκειτο να πάω κάτω. Πήρα την ευκαιρία μου και πήρα βαθιές ανάσες, κοιτάζοντας που και που προς το δέντρο ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Σήκωσα τον εαυτό μου προς στο περβάζι του παραθύρου, και γρήγορα πήδηξα στο δέντρο.

Κατάφερα να αρπάξω ένα από τα πυκνά κλαδιά και κατέβηκα προς τα χαμηλότερα κλαδιά. Όταν έφτασα πιο κάτω σκέφτηκα ότι ήταν αρκετά χαμηλά ώστε να το αφήσω το κλαδί και να πέσω, το έκανα και προσγειώθηκα ελαφρά στα πόδια μου.

"Αν δεν σε ήξερα καλά θα σε περνούσα για ακροβάτη." Η Rosalie μου είπε. « Έλα τώρα! Βιάσου! »

Με τράβηξε από το χέρι προς το μονοπάτι και τρέξαμε. Προσπάθησα να συμβαδίσω μαζί της, δεδομένου ότι είχε ένα γερό κράτημα πάνω μου και εγώ δεν μπορούσα να πάρω το χέρι από τι δικό της. Με κοίταξε. "Bella, λυπάμαι, αλλά πρέπει πραγματικά να πάς σε αυτό. Θα πρέπει,όμως, να τρέξεις όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορείς."

«Γιατί;» Ρώτησα λαχανιασμένη.

"Θές να πάς για αυτό, σωστά; "Είπε.

"Καλά... Ναι; Αλλά σοβαρά, τι ... συμβαίνει; "

Κοίταξε μακριά από μένα. «Θα σου πω αργότερα.»

Ποτέ δεν φαινόταν να έχει χάσει την αναπνοή της. Σταματήσαμε μπροστά από μια αποθήκη που ποτέ δεν έχω ξαναδεί στο Forks . Έμοιαζε παλιό με τα παράθυρα να μοιάζουν σπασμένα από τα παιδιά και το βρύο αυξάνεται γύρο από όλο αυτό. Το μόνο πράγμα που ήταν καθαρό ήταν η πόρτα που ήταν φτιαγμένη από μέταλλο.

Η Rosalie έσπρωξε την πόρτα προς τα μέσα και γλίστρησε ομαλά, σιγά-σιγά εξαφανίστηκε από το οπτικό μας πεδίο. Μέσα στην αποθήκη ήταν μια έκπληκτη πλευρά της αποθήκης. Είχε ένα μεγάλο παλαιό πολυέλαιο στη μέση της, τεράστιας αίθουσας, καθιστώντας το να φαίνεται περισσότερο σαν ένα παλιό αρχοντικό από ότι ένα εγκαταλειμμένο κτίριο.

Οι σειρές από τα παλιάς εποχής ρούχα με έκανε να χάσω την ανάσα μου. Ήταν τόσο απίστευτο ότι υπήρχαν τόσα πολλά όμορφα ρούχα αλλά δεν ήταν κανείς εκεί. Παλιάς εποχής έπιπλα ήταν σε τέλεια αρμονία της διάθεσης και τα ανεκτίμητα κομμάτια τέχνης κρεμασμένα στους τοίχους. Ακόμα, δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω σε αυτό που έβλεπα.

" Rose, τι είναι αυτό;" Ρώτησε, κοιτάζοντας την.

Αυτή που χαμογέλασε. «Αυτό το κατάστημα ανήκει στην οικογένειά μου για γενιές, και τώρα ανήκει σε δύο από τα ξαδέρφια μου, Kate & Tanya Denali.»

"Ω". Εγώ είπα, κατεβαίνοντας τις σκάλες και ένιωσα τον εαυτό μου να τραβιέται προς τα ράφια των ρούχων. Τα δάχτυλά μου τα άγγιξαν και ορκίζομαι άκουσα από όλα αυτά τα ρούχα ένα κουδούνισμα σαν ένα μικρό βραχιόλι γύρω από το αστράγαλο ενός παιδιού, από το άγγιγμα μου. Κοίταξα σε όλα τα διαφορετικά χρώματα και τα υλικά και βρήκα μερικά υφάσματα που δεν σκέφτηκα ποτέ ότι θα έβλεπα στην πραγματικότητα.

"Καλώς ήρθες, Isabella Swan!" Άκουσα μια γυναικεία φωνή να λέει και αυτό να αντανακλάται στον τεράστιο χώρο. Το κεφάλι πετάχτηκε επάνω και αμέσως κράτησα τα χέρια μου στον εαυτό μου όταν είδα δύο όμορφες γυναίκες με πλούσια ξανθά μαλλιά και άψογο ανοιχτόχρωμο δέρμα. Η μία είχε σγουρά μαλλιά και της άλλης ήταν ίσια. Φαίνονταν να είναι γύρο στα είκοσι χρονών και είχαν χαμόγελα στα πρόσωπά τους, σαν να περίμεναν να με δουν για μεγάλο χρονικό διάστημα.

Άρχισα να τραυλίζω, κοκκινίζοντας. "Εγώ... Λυπάμαι που ακούμπησα — "

Η κοπέλα με τα ίσια μαλλιά σήκωσε τα χέρια της επάνω, κάνοντας μου νόημα να σταματήσω να μιλάω. Καλά, δεν θα μπορούσα να την κατηγορήσω. "Αυτό είναι εντάξει. Είναι φυσικό για εμάς τις γυναίκες να ελκυόμαστε από τέτοια όμορφα και πολύτιμα αντικείμενα. Ονομάζομαι Kate και αυτή είναι η Τάνια, η αδελφή μου." Συστήθηκε.

«Η Rosalie είπε ότι εσείς είστε ξαδέρφια της;» Είπα, αλλά η φράση μου ακούγεται περισσότερο σαν μια ερώτηση.

Αυτή κούνησε το κεφάλι της θετικά , τα μεγάλα σκουλαρίκια της τσούγκριζαν με κάθε κίνηση. «Λοιπόν, δεν είμαστε πραγματικά ξαδέλφια, αλλά εμείς σχετιζόμαστε μαζί της με έναν τρόπο που μπορεί να μην πιστέψεις.»

"Bella, θα πρέπει να βιαστείς!" Η φωνή της Rosalie, είπε ξαφνικά. "Ειλικρινά δεν υπάρχει χρόνος για να μιλάμε! Βρες το φόρεμα που σε ελκύει πιο πολύ. Γρήγορα!"

Η Kate και η Τάνια φαινόταν σαν τις τράβηξαν έξω από την πισίνα. "Ω! Rose σωστά! Βρες το φόρεμα! Γρήγορα!" Η Τάνια αναφώνησε. Στη συνέχεια έριξε μια ματιά στην αδελφή της με αμηχανία. "Ω Αγαπητέ, υποθέτω ότι γινόμαστε πολύ μεγάλες για να θυμόμαστε. Μόλις η Isabella έχει πάει πίσω στο χρόνο, πρέπει να δώσουμε στη Rosalie τον κατάλογο των πελατών."

Η Kate γέλασε με την Τάνια. "Αυτό είναι εντελώς αλήθεια, αγαπητή αδελφή. Είναι ένα καλό πράγμα που η Rose εδώ έχει τη δυνατότητα να συνεχίσει αυτήν την επιχείρηση. Έχουμε μείνει εδώ ήδη για πάρα πολλούς αιώνες.»

Η Rosalie με τράβηξε και πάλι από τον καρπό και κοίταξε βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια μου. "Πήγαινε. Τώρα!"

"Τι;" Είπα με σύγχυση. «Δε-δεν σε καταλαβαίνω! Τι εννοείς? Εγώ απλά... εγώ — "

«Σκάσε και βρες το φόρεμα που ψάχνεις!» Αυτή φώναξε στο πρόσωπό μου. "Ακολουθήσε το ένστικτο σου. Απλά. Κοίτα! "

Με άφησε να πάω και ένιωσα περίεργα. Τα πόδια μου με πήγαιναν κάπου και δεν μπορούσα να τα σταματήσω. Περπατούσα γρήγορα γύρω από την αποθήκη, επειδή τα πόδια μου πήγαιναν με ταχύτητα που απλά δεν μπορούσα να πάω μόνη μου. Τα μάτια μου έψαξαν το μέρος για το φόρεμα που θα με τραβούσε περισσότερο. Απλά δεν μπορούσα να το βρω μέχρι που είδα μια υπόδειξη του κόκκινου χρώματος να κρυφοκοιτάζει μέσα από τη κρυψώνα του με παλιά φορέματα.

Αυτή τη φορά, είχα τον έλεγχο των ποδιών μου. Σιγά-σιγά πήγα σαν το κόκκινο φόρεμα ήταν ένα παιδί που φοβάται και όταν το άγγιξα, αισθάνθηκα πως χτυπήθηκα με την ηλεκτρική ενέργεια που δεν επίπονο, αλλά το αισθάνθηκα ισχυρό κάτω από τα δάχτυλά μου. Αυξήθηκε σημαντικά μέσα στις φλέβες μου και αμέσως πήρα μακριά το χέρι μου από τα φορέματα.

Έβγαινα έξω από το διάδρομο με τα φορέματα που φαινόταν σαν να ανήκαν σε μια φωτογράφηση και βρήκα την Rosalie και τα ξαδέλφια της να μιλάνε μεταξύ τους.

"Εεεε παιδιά;" Φώναξα, καθιστώντας τες ανίκανες να συνεχίσουν την συζήτηση τους και κοίταξαν προς εμένα. «Πού είναι τα δοκιμαστήρια;»

Η Rosalie έδηξε ανατολικά. «Αυτόν τον δρόμο. Συνέχισε το περπάτημα μέχρι να δεις ένα μάτσο κόκκινες βελούδινες κουρτίνες, που κρεμιούνται."

Η Kate και η Τάνια χαμογέλασαν μεταξύ τους σαν εκτιμούσαν τη βοήθειά της.

"Αμμ... εντάξει." Είπα, δίνοντας ένα μικρό χαμόγελο στην καλύτερη φίλη μου και περπάτησα προς την κατεύθυνση μου επισήμανε. Βρήκα το δοκιμαστήριο και μέσα ήταν μόνο ένας μικρός χώρος και ένα σκαμνί στη γωνία με έναν καθρέφτη στον τοίχο. Έβγαλα τα ρούχα μου, και όταν πήγα να βάλω το φόρεμα, με ταίριαζε ακριβώς σαν ένα δεύτερο δέρμα.

Μου κόπηκε η ανάσα όταν κοίταξα κατά λάθος τον εαυτό μου στον καθρέφτη. Με τα μαλλιά μου πάνω σε ένα κουλούρι, πραγματικά φαινόμουν σαν μόλις βγήκα από μια μηχανή του χρόνου. Το φόρεμα ήταν κόκκινο του αίματος με ένα βαθύ κόκκινο πανί που κρέμονται στο πλάι του φορέματος. Η στενή φούστα έπεφτε ελεύθερα γύρω από τους γοφούς μου και τα μανίκια του φορέματος που σταματούσαν ακριβώς δεξιά πάνω από τους αγκώνες μου. Είχε ένα άλλο βαθύ κόκκινο ύφασμα που βυθιζόταν κάτω από το ντεκολτέ μου και περιέργως , το φόρεμα μύριζε σαν μόλις πήρα μια βουτιά στο αποχετευτικό δίκτυο.

Βγήκα από το δοκιμαστήριο και βρήκα τους τρείς συγγενείς να στέκονται σε μια ευθεία γραμμή, περιμένοντας εμένα να βγω. Όταν η Kate και η Τάνια με είδαν στο φόρεμα, τα χαμόγελα άλλαξαν με μελαγχολία. Αναρωτήθηκα γιατί.

Η Rosalie είχε ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπό της. "Είσαι πανέμορφη σε αυτό το φόρεμα! Θεέ μου, δώσε μου μια αγκαλιά! γέλασε θριαμβευτικά. Έτρεξε και με άρπαξε σε μια αγκαλιά. Με περίστρεφε γύρω γύρω και ήμουν ζαλισμένη για ένα δευτερόλεπτο. Πάγωσε, και στη συνέχεια με άφησε. Κοίταξε επίμονα τα ξαδέλφια της. "Γιατί αυτό το φόρεμα μυρίζει άσχημα;"

Η Kate αναστέναξε, τα μάτια της δεν έκαναν οποιαδήποτε επαφή με τη δική μας. Η Τάνια δάγκωνε τα χείλη της.

Rosalie είδε τις ενέργειές τους. "Τι συνέβη στην Bella όταν φόρεσε αυτό το φόρεμα;" Είπε με τόνο χαμηλό και νευρική φωνή.

Καμία από αυτές δεν απάντησε.

"Παιδιά;" απαίτησε. "Τι στο διάολο συνέβη στη Bella στη προηγούμενη ζωή της;"

«Προηγούμενη ζωή;» έβγαλα έξω. "Rosalie, τι —"

Η Rosalie με κοίταξε και το μίσος στα μάτια της με τρόμαξε. Τα συναισθήματά της αλλάξαν γρήγορα. Η πραγματικότητα ξημέρωσε πάνω της. "Ω! Αμμ Bella, αυτό πρόκειται να είναι απίστευτο, αλλά η Kate και η Τάνια δεν είναι ακριβώς τα ξαδέρφια μου. Βλέπεις, είναι σαν, τι; Επτακοσίων χρόνων;»

"Τι;" Σήκωσα τα φρύδια μου. " Αστειεύεστε έτσι; "

Αυτή κατάπιε. "Καλά... δεν..."

"Γίναμε αθάνατες όταν πήραμε ένα όρκο να είμαστε οι επόμενες επιστάτες αυτών των φορεμάτων επτά αιώνες πριν." Η Τάνια μίλησε. "Αυτά τα φορέματα είναι εξαιρετικά πολύτιμα, επειδή αυτά είναι παλιά, και πολύ διάχυτα με... μαγεία."

Εγώ γέλασα με δυσπιστία. «Μαγεία; Όπως, εσύ-πετάς-μέσα-ένα-ζωντανό-λαγό-μέσα-σένα-καπέλο-και-εξαφανίζετε;Τέτοιο είδος μαγείας;"

"Οχι," Η Rosalie γέλασε. "Μαγική-μαγεία. Είναι το είδος της μαγείας που πάντα διάβαζες για, ξέρεις. Μάγισσες και ξόρκια. Αυτό το είδος της μαγείας."

«Και περιμένατε από μένα να πιστέψω αυτό;» Εγώ είπα σε αυτές.

Αυτή δίπλωσε τα χέρια της. "Περίμενε μέχρι να λιποθυμήσεις, σε δέκα δευτερόλεπτα."

Το κεφάλι μου άρχισε να γυρίζει από τη στιγμή που είπε. Ο καθένας απλά φάνηκε να πηγαίνει σε αργή κίνηση σε μένα, αλλά μπορούσα να ακούσω αυτά που είπε η Rosalie καθώς έπεφτα στο έδαφος.

Το θολό πρόσωπο της Rosalie ήρθε στα μάτια μου. «Στο είπα.» Ψιθύρισε πριν όλα γίνουν μαύρα.


	3. Chapter 3

Ξύπνησα κοιτάζοντας σε ένα υψηλό ταβάνι, και μπορούσα να δω ένα ξύλινο κρεβάτι στο οποίο ήμουν ξαπλωμένη. Δεν μπορούσα να αναγνωρίζω που ήμουν.

Κάθισα αμέσως, κοιτώντας ακριβώς μπροστά μου. Βρήκα τον εαυτό μου να φοράει το φόρεμα που λιποθύμησα — το κόκκινο όμορφο φόρεμα. Το περίεργο ήταν ότι δεν υπήρχε καμία άσχημη μυρωδιά από αυτό.

" Isabella, είσαι ξύπνια!" Άκουσα μια γνώριμη φωνή να αναφωνεί.

Γύρισα στα δεξιά μου και κατσούφιασα. "Rose";

Ήταν η Rosalie, αλλά κάτι μου είπε δεν ήταν η Rosalie, η δικιά μου Rosalie. Φορούσε ένα παρόμοιο φόρεμα, αλλά το δικός τη ήταν ένα απαλό κίτρινο. Είχε ένα αντίστοιχο μεγάλο καπέλο με φτερά που πετούσαν σε μια πλευρά. Αρχικά σκέφτηκα ότι ήταν μια φάρσα για μένα.

Χύνοντας λίγο τσάι από το δοχείο πορσελάνης που ήταν δίπλα της στο κομοδίνο μέσα σε ένα μικρό φλιτζάνι τσαγιού, μου είπε. "Πραγματικά δεν έπρεπε να φάτε τόσο πολύ κατά τη διάρκεια του πρωινού," η Rosalie ξεκίνησε, "καταλαβαίνω ότι δεν φάγατε δείπνο χθες το βράδυ, αλλά όχι και έτσι! Ξέρετε πόσο κουραστικό ήταν να χαλαρώσω τη δαντέλα από τον κορσέ σας;"

Κορσέ; Που στο καλό ήμουν; Ένιωσα την πλάτη μου, και σίγουρα, μπορούσα να αισθανθώ τις λυμένες κορδέλες. Φορούσα έναν κορσέ.

Rosalie με κοίταξε. «Υπάρχει κάτι λάθος;»

«Πού βρίσκομαι;» Ρώτησα.

«Είστε στο σπίτι, Isabella. Αν πραγματικά δεν αισθάνεστε καλά, θα πρέπει να συνεχίσετε να ξεκουράζεστε.» Μου απάντησε, ανήσυχη.

"Rosalie, πού είμαι; Ποια πόλη είναι αυτή;" Ρώτησα, η φωνή μου απειλητικά χαμηλή.

"Αυτή βλεφάρισε μακριά το ξαφνικό φόβο και κατσούφιασε. «Σικάγο. Υπάρχει κάτι λάθος, Isabella;"

Σικάγο; Πώς στο διάολο κατάληξα στο Σικάγο; Γιατί φορούσαμε κορσέδες; Γιατί δεν φοράμε τζιν και μπλουζάκια; Ήμουν εντελώς συγχυσμένη. Αν ήμασταν σε κορσέδες και τεράστια φορέματα όπως αυτό, θα έπρεπε να είμαι σε λάθος χρόνο, εκτός του ότι το χρόνο-ταξίδι ήταν αδύνατο... ή όχι; Δεν ήξερα.

"Rose"; Άρχισα. "Ποια είναι η ημερομηνία σήμερα;"

« 9 Φεβρουάριου, 1918.» Μου απάντησε χωρίς δισταγμό.

Όταν άκουσα για το έτος, η καρδιά μου άρχισε να χτυπά πιο γρήγορα. Πώς μπορεί να είμαι εδώ; Το έτος 1918 ήταν λιγότερο από έναν αιώνα πριν αλλά ενενήντα χρόνια πριν. Ειλικρινά, δεν ξέρω τι συμβαίνει.

Είδα ένα παράθυρο στον τοίχο δίπλα από τις γαλλικές πόρτες και πέταξα τα πανωσέντονα από το κρεβάτι. Έτρεξα στο παράθυρο και δεν μπορούσα να πιστέψω αυτό που έβλεπα.

Υπήρχαν αρκετές άμαξες και μερικά αυτοκίνητα, αλλά δεν νομίζω ότι λεγόταν ακόμη αυτοκίνητο. Τα αυτοκίνητα είχαν ανοιχτά παράθυρα και... φαινόταν τόσο αργά. Τα αγόρια έκαναν ποδήλατα, αλλά όχι από αυτά όπως στην εποχή μου. Από πάνω, μπορούσα να αναγνωρίζω μόνο τις γυναίκες από τα τεράστια φτερωτά καπέλα τους. Η Rosalie δεν αστειευόταν. Ήμουν σε μια διαφορετική εποχή.

"Ο Edward ήταν εδώ μέχρι τώρα. Έφυγε μόλις πριν από λίγα λεπτά. Ακόμα κι αν είναι αλαζόνας, νοιάζεται πολύ για σας,"Rosalie γέλασε.

Γύρισα το κεφάλι μου προς την κατεύθυνση της. "Ο Edward"; Ήμουν μπερδεμένος. Δεν ξέρω κανέναν με αυτό το όνομα.

"Ναι. Προκαλεί έκπληξη το γεγονός, έτσι δεν είναι;" Χαμογέλασε.

«Ποιος είναι ο Edward;» Ρώτησα.

Αμέσως με κοίταξε προσεχτικά. "Είστε σίγουρη ότι είστε καλά ή κάνετε πλάκα;"

Εγώ αναστέναξα. "Δεν αστειεύομαι! Ποιος είναι αυτός;" Ήμουν κοντά στο κλαψούρισμα.

Μάλλον άκουσε την απελπισία στη φωνή μου. "Ο Edward Cullen είναι ο αρραβωνιαστικός σας. Εσείς οι δύο είναι να παντρευτείτε σε τέσσερις ημέρες."

Edward Cullen. Ειλικρινά, αυτό το όνομα δεν χτύπησε κανένα κουδούνι, αλλά ο αρραβωνιαστικός μου; Σχεδόν πέθανα όταν άκουσα την Rosalie να το λέει.

"Πώς... πόσο χρονών είμαι;"

«Isabella, σας παρακαλώ σταματήστε όλα αυτά τα παράξενα ερωτήματα.» αναστέναξε αυτή. "Είμαι πολύ κουρασμένη! Αν δεν θυμάστε κανέναν, νομίζω ότι πρέπει να απευθύνουμε σε ένα γιατρό — "

"Πόσο χρονών είμαι;" Ξαναρώτησα.

Η Rosalie άφησε μια απελπισμένη ανάσα. «Δεκαεπτά.»

Ήμουν ακόμη δεκαεπτά, αλλά επρόκειτο να παντρευτώ. Δεν θέλω να μείνω σε αυτή την εποχή πλέον. Την μισώ. Πώς μπορεί να ήρθα εδώ; Κοίταξα κάτω στο φόρεμα που φορούσα. Κατά πάσα πιθανότητα είχε να κάνει κάτι με αυτό.

Προσευχήθηκα σιωπηλά στο κεφάλι μου. «Παρακαλώ στείλε με πίσω στο σπίτι... παρακαλώ...» Ψιθύρισα. Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και ήμουν ακόμα εκεί στο ίδιο φόρεμα, στο ίδιο δωμάτιο, με το ίδιο σκηνικό έξω από το παράθυρο.

Απογοήτευση ήρθε πάνω μου και εγώ χτύπησα το πόδι μου όπως όταν ένα παιδί ρίχνει ένα ξέσπασμα. «Ααααα!» Ούρλιαζα. «Τι έχω κάνει λάθος για να το αξίζω αυτό;!»

Η Rosalie σηκώθηκε από τη κουνιστή καρέκλα το δίπλα από το κρεβάτι μου και περπάτησε προς εμένα. "Αυτό ήταν. Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα σας;" Έχει σταυρωμένα τα χέρια και σήκωσε το ένα της φρύδι.

Το ύφος της μου θύμισε τόσο πολύ την καλύτερη μου φίλη που είχα πίσω στην εποχή μου. Μου έλειψε και ήθελα να πάω πίσω στο σπίτι.

«Τίποτα...» Εγώ απάντησα. Φαινόταν σαν να μην ήξερε για το χρόνο-ταξίδι σαν τον άλλον εαυτό της στην εποχή μου, έτσι δεν θα μπορούσα ακριβώς να της λέω οτιδήποτε χωρίς να με βάλει σε άσυλο.

Υπήρχαν μόνο δύο άνθρωποι που θα μπορούσαν να με βοηθήσουν. Η Kate και η Tanya. Αυτές γνώριζαν σχετικά με το είδος της μαγείας που θα χρειαζόταν για να πάω πίσω στο σπίτι, αλλά πού θα τις βρω;

«Έχεις δύο ξαδέρφες με τα όνομα τους Kate και Tanya... σωστά;» Ρώτησα. Αυτή σιγά-σιγά κούνησε θετικά το κεφάλι της, αναρωτώντας που πήγαινα την συζήτηση. «Είναι αυτές κάπου τριγύρω...;»

Έδειξε προς στην πόρτα μου και η στάση του σώματος της μετατοπίστηκε. «Είναι ακριβώς έξω. Άκουσαν πως λιποθυμήσατε, έτσι αποφάσισαν να σας επισκεφτούν."

Ήξεραν. Ήξεραν ότι θα ερχόμουν. Γιατί αλλιώς θα με επισκέπτονταν;

"Έξω...," Μουρμούρισα όπως εγώ άνοιγα τις γαλλική πόρτες. Κοίταξα έξω από την πόρτα και είδα έναν διάδρομο που έμοιαζε τόσο πολύ με ένα ξενοδοχείο 5 αστέρων. Βρήκα δύο γυναίκες με κόκκινο-ξανθά μαλλιά και έναν άντρα με χάλκινο χρώμα στα μαλλιά.

Αναγνώρισα αμέσως την Kate και την Tanya.

" Tanya! Kate!" Εγώ φώναξα και αυτές σήκωσαν τα κεφάλια τους.

Οι αδελφές χαμογέλασαν. " Isabella, είσαι ξύπνια! Είσαι εντάξει τώρα;" Ρώτησε η Kate.

«Ναι, ναι. Είμαι εντάξει.» Σταύρωσα τα χέρια μου, πράγμα που σήμαινε ότι ήμουν σοβαρή.

Αυτές κοιτάχτηκαν μεταξύ τους ανήσυχα και θα μπορούσα να πω ότι μόλις συνειδητοποίησαν δεν ήμουν ακριβώς ο εαυτός μου που ανήκε σε αυτή την εποχή.

" Isabella," άκουσα τον άντρα με το χάλκινο μαλλί να γκρινιάζει.

Δεν κοίταξα πραγματικά το πρόσωπό του όταν μιλούσε στην Tanya και τη Kate. Ήταν απολύτως πανέμορφος, με ζυγωματικά όπως ένας Έλληνας Θεός και διαπεραστικά σμαραγδένια μάτια με ένα μικρό κομμάτι χρυσού γύρω από το πράσινο. Τα χείλη του ήταν τέλεια διαμορφωμένα. Το δέρμα του ήταν απαλό και άψογο. Ήταν αρκετά κοκαλιάρικο και άπαχο, αλλά είχε ακριβώς το σωστό ποσό των μυών που χρειαζόταν για να δείχνει ωραίος.

Αναπνοή μου διέφυγε από το στόμα μου με έναν ήχο θαυμασμού προς την ομορφιά του.

Τα μάτια του ήταν σκληρά και το κρύα και τα ζυγωματικά τεταμένα κατά το δέρμα του. Ήταν σαφώς δυσαρεστημένος. Δυσαρεστημένος ήταν πιθανόν να μην είναι η σωστή λέξη, εν τούτοις.

Περπατούσε προς εμένα κοφτά και με άρπαξε από τον καρπό. Ξαφνικά κύματα ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας περνούσαν μέσα στις φλέβες μου και ένιωσα μια ανατριχίλα να με διαπερνά.

Ένιωσα σαν να πήγαινε να σπάσει τον καρπό μου και προσπάθησα να απελευθερώσω τον εαυτό μου από το γερό κράτημα του. Έκανα έναν μορφασμό όταν αυτός τύλιξε το χέρι του πιο δυνατά γύρω από τον καρπό μου.

"Άουτς!" Εγώ φώναξα πονώντας. "Τι συμβαίνει με σας;"

Τα μάτια του με κοίταξαν με οργή. "Τι είναι λάθος με μένα; Δεν μπορείς να φας δείπνο, και στη συνέχεια τρως πάρα πολύ κατά τη διάρκεια του πρωινού μέχρι το σώμα σου να μην μπορεί να το πάρει και λιποθυμάς;" Η φωνή του ήταν μαλακή και χαμηλή, αλλά υπήρχε ένας τόνος εκνευρισμού στη φωνή του.

Ένιωθα φοβισμένη. Ποιος ήταν αυτός, και πώς τολμούσε να μου πει τέτοιο;

"Ποιος στο διάολο πιστεύετε ότι είστε;" Απάντησα στον ίδιο τόνο με το δικό του. «Δεν είμαι το καταραμένο παιχνίδι σας που μπορείτε να απλά να πετάξετε μακριά και ρίχνετε την ευθύνη σε όλους!»

Από την έκφραση του , έμοιαζε αιφνιδιασμένος από τα λόγια μου. Όταν συνήλθε από το σοκ, το κρύο σκληρό βλέμμα ήταν πίσω.

" Καλύτερα να έρθεις για δείπνο αργότερα απόψε. Δεν θέλω μια επανάληψη του σημερινού αύριο το πρωί." Αυτός είπε μέσα από τα δόντια του, άφησε τον καρπό μου, και έφυγε γρήγορα , γεμάτος με θυμό.


	4. Chapter 4

O καρπός μου πονούσε απαίσια, όπως το έστριβα δεξιόστροφα και αριστερόστροφα. Κοίταξα τον όμορφο άνθρωπο που περπατούσε μακριά από μένα σε μια οργή που σχηματίστηκε ανεξήγητα. Δεν κατάλαβα γιατί ήταν τόσο θυμωμένος μαζί μου  
>Η Kate και η Tanya ήταν στα δεξιά μου, βλέποντας μας. Το άλλο μου Χέρι στήριζε τον πονεμένο μου καρπό μου. Έτρεξαν σε μένα με φρικαρισμένα μάτια.<p>

" Isabella, είσαι εντάξει;" η Kate ρώτησε μεμια μικρή φωνή. Κοίταξε τον καρπό μου και κατσούφιασε. «Αυτή η μελανιά είναι πολύ άσχημα.»

Δεν είχα συνειδητοποιήσει ότι ήταν εκεί μια μελανιά. Υπήρχε ένα μοβ που εξαπλωνόταν γρήγορα. Έμοιαζα σαν να ήμουν δεμένη με χειροπέδες.

Σχεδόν είχα ξεχάσει τον λόγο γιατί ήρθα να τις βρω και έκρυψα τα χέρια μου από την θέα τους. Γρήγορα γύρισαν σε μένα.  
>"Ξέρετε τι συμβαίνει," είπε απειλητικά. "Τι κάνω εδώ;"<p>

«Είναι η πρώτη φορά που σε ταξιδεύουν πίσω στο χρόνο .» η Tanya ψιθύρισε, ρίχνοντας ματιές στην Kate. "Επιτέλους".  
>Μοιράστηκαν ένα χαμόγελο. Αναρωτήθηκα γιατί ήταν τόσο καλό για αυτό.<p>

«Ακόμα περιμένω για μια απάντηση, ξέρετε.» είπα ενώ τις αγριοκοιτούσα.

Η Kate αναστέναξε. "Πάντα τόσο ανυπόμονη, δεν είσαι, Bella;"

«Ώστε έχουμε ξανασυναντηθεί. Πριν. Σε διαφορετικές εποχές." Δήλωσα.

«Καλά ναι, προφανώς.» Μου απάντησε. «Τώρα, τι χρειάζεσαι;»

Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα. "Πάμε σπίτι. Πάτε με πίσω στο χρόνο μου. Παρακαλώ." Παρακάλεσα.

Η Kate κατάπιε, σηκώνοντας τα φρύδια της. «Αυτό είναι νέο.»

Η Τάνια αγριοκοίταξε την αδελφή της. " Σιωπή! Πρόκειται για την πρώτη της φορά!" Κοίταξε προς εμένα και μαλάκωσαν τα μάτια της. «Συγγνώμη για το σύρσιμο σου σε μια κατάσταση που ποτέ δεν ήθελες να σε.»

«Γιατί είμαι εδώ;» Άφησα τους τοίχους μου κάτω, και έδειξα ότι ειμαι ευάλωτη, φοβούμενη τις δύο γυναίκες που ήταν υπεύθυνες για την παρουσία μου εδώ. Εγώ έτρεμα στο φόβο και δάκρυα απειλούσαν να πέσουν. "Γιατί... γιατί;"

Η Kate με αγκάλιασε. "Ω Bella, δεν πρέπει να είσαι τόσο λυπημένη. Δείτε το με αυτό το τρόπο-έχεις ένα δώρο από τους προγόνους σου. Οι γυναίκες από τους συγγενείς σας, ακόμη και οι μακρινοί, είναι πελάτες του καταστήματος μας. Οι πρόγονοι σας εθελοντικά έστελναν τον εαυτό τους σε αυτό το όμορφο και καταπληκτικό ταξίδι που τους έδινε την ευκαιρία να ξαναζήσουν τις προηγούμενες ζωές τους».

Τουλάχιστον μία ερώτηση απαντήθηκε. "Αν είναι έτσι, γιατί η μητέρα μου δεν μου επίτρεπε να έρθω εδώ;"

Δεν μπορούσα να διαβάσω το συναίσθημα που έτρεμε σε όλο το όμορφο πρόσωπό της, αλλά μου έδωσε ακόμα την απάντηση που ήθελα. "Η μητέρα σου αρνήθηκε να πάει πίσω στο χρόνο όταν κάτι τρομερό συνέβη και αποφάσισε ότι ήταν το τελευταίο της ταξίδι για πάντα."

Η μητέρα μου βασικά απλώς προσπαθούσε να με προστατέψει. Αυτή δεν θα ήθελε να ζήσω τίποτα τρομακτικό όπως αυτή έκανε. Τι είχε ζήσει, όμως; Δεν ήθελα να ρωτήσω την Tanya ή την Kate. Ήταν η ιστορία της μητέρας μου για να τη πει.

"Πώς... να πάω πίσω σπίτι;" Ρώτησα.

Η Kate με άφησε και κούνησε το κεφάλι της. "Δεν μπορούμε να ελέγξουμε το φόρεμα. Το φόρεμα επιλέγει πότε να σε πάει πίσω τον χρόνο σου. Δεν έχουμε τίποτα να κάνουμε με αυτό. Είμαστε μόνο επιστάτες.»

"Οπότε... δεν ξέρετε πότε μπορεί να είναι το φόρεμα σε θέση να με πάει πίσω στο σπίτι;" Σούφρωσα τα χείλη μου.

Κούνησε το κεφάλι και πάλι. "Λυπάμαι".

Η Tanya δάγκωσε λίγο τα χείλη της. "Ίσως θα θέλατε να αλλάξετε από το φόρεμα. Γιατί σας φέρνει υπερβολικό στρες.»

Κούνησα το κεφάλι μου, και τους είπα ότι θα τις ξαναδώ σύντομα. Έφυγαν όχι πολύ ώρα μετά από αυτό.

Πήγα στην κρεβατοκάμαρα και πάλι, ρίχνοντας κλεφτές ματιές στην Rosalie. Ήταν απασχολημένη παίρνοντας μικρές γουλιές από το τσάι της. Το έβαλε κάτω και σηκώθηκε.

" Isabella, ειλικρινά... Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα;" Ρώτησε. «Μπορείς να μου πεις τα πάντα! Είμαι φίλη σου.»

Πριν θα μπορούσε να κάνει οτιδήποτε άλλο, κοίταξε επίμονα στο χέρι μου. "Ποιος σας το έκανε αυτό;" Αυτή βρυχήθηκε.

Έγινα αμέσως φοβισμένη από την έκφραση της. «Δεν είναι τίποτα... Είναι απλά — "

«Είναι ο Edward, έτσι δεν είναι;» με διέκοψε.

Έτσι ώστε αυτός ήταν ο Edward, ο αρραβωνιαστικός μου; Πώς θα μπορούσε να είναι τόσο... σκληρός με μένα; Δεν κατάλαβα γιατί ήμασταν να παντρευτούμε σύντομα.

"Εγώ απλά... Μόλις... " Δεν μπορούσε να βρω ένα ψέμα. Κοίταζα τον μελανιασμένο καρπό μου. Δεν μπορούσα να σκεφτώ τίποτα.

Αναστέναξε. "Θα σας αφήσω ήσυχη αυτή τη φορά. Την επόμενη φορά όμως, θα τον αντιμετωπίσω."

«Γιατί εμείς παντρευόμαστε μεταξύ μας;» ρώτησα.

"Αυτός σας φλέρταρε, έτσι μίλησε στον πατέρα σου και τώρα εσείς οι δύο είστε αρραβωνιασμένη. Είπατε ναι, φυσικά.» Αυτή είπε. «Εσείς οι δύο έχετε μια τέτοια δυσλειτουργική σχέση. Είστε τόσο φοβισμένη από αυτόν, αλλά τον αγαπάτε. Αυτός σας αγαπά, αλλά είναι πάντα θυμωμένος με σας για έναν λόγο που δεν ξέρω."

Δυσλειτουργική, πράγματι. Αναρωτήθηκα τη τον οδήγησε σε αυτά τα όρια.

"Εεμ Rose, μπορείς να με βοηθήσεις να βρω ένα φόρεμα; Πρέπει να αλλάξω.» Της είπα. Εκείνη πήγε σε μια μεγάλη ντουλάπα και την άνοιξε. Αυτή έτριξε δυνατά και εγώ έσφιξα τα δόντια μου.

Αυτή έψαξε μέσα στην ντουλάπα μου και έβγαλε ένα γαλάζιο του πάγου φόρεμα με μια στενή φούστα. Το υλικό κάτω από το γαλάζια λουλουδάτη δαντέλα ήταν ένα τόνο πιο σκούρο από την δαντέλλα. Τα μανίκια ήταν μακριά στους ώμους και τέλειωνε ακριβώς κάτω από εκεί που οι αγκώνες μου υποτίθεται ότι είναι.

«Τι θα έλεγες για αυτό;» η Rosalie αισθάνθηκε το υλικό και αναστέναξε ευχαριστημένα.

«Τι θα έλεγες για αυτό;» η Rosalie αισθάνθηκε το υλικό και αναστέναξε ευχαριστημένα.

«Είναι πανέμορφο,» απάντησα. Αυτή με έσπρωξε αμέσως πίσω από το διαχωριστικό . Έβγαλα το φόρεμα μου και είχα κάποιο πρόβλημα με το δέσιμο που χαλάρωνε τον κορσέ. Το Στομάχι μου ένιωθε σαν να πέθαινε σε αυτό.

Η Rosalie ακούσει βογγητά μου. " Isabella; Χρειάζεσαι βοήθεια;"

Εγώ αναστέναξε με ανακούφιση. "Ναι. Απλά δέσε μου την κορδέλα.»

Πήρε τις κορδέλες για να δέσει τον μου κορσέ και ξεκίνησε τραβώντας τόσο δυνατά που ένιωσα το στομάχι μου να πιέζετε. Χτύπησα στο δύσκολο κομμάτι του εσώρουχου και προσπάθησα να αναπνεύσω κανονικά.

«Όλα έτοιμα.» η Rosalie είπε. "Ώρα για το φόρεμα".

Γλίστρησα μέσα στο φόρεμα μου από πάνω και το κόλλησε πάνω στο δέρμα μου χωρίς να παρουσιάζει καμία δυσκολία. Ο κορσές, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα βοήθησε.

«Φαίνεσαι όμορφη, αγαπητή μου,"Rosalie μουρμούρισε. "Δώσε μου μια αγκαλιά. Νομίζω ότι ξέρω πώς θα αντιδράσω όταν σας δω στο νυφικό σας."

Περπάτησα προς την Rosalie και τύλιξα τα χέρια μου γύρω της. Ένιωσα τα μεταξένια χρυσά μαλλιά της κάτω από τα δάχτυλά μου και ζήλεψα. Ήταν πολύ πιο όμορφη από εμένα, ακόμη και αν ήμουν σε αυτό το εντυπωσιακό φόρεμα.

"Πάμε για δείπνο, τώρα," χαμογέλασε. "Θα στοιχηματίσω ότι όλοι θα είναι εντυπωσιασμένη στο τραπέζι".

«Γιατί φοράω ένα τέτοιο όμορφο φόρεμα για δείπνο στο σπίτι;» Ρώτησα. «Και τι απέγινε το μεσημεριανό;»

«Κοιμόσουνα την ώρα του μεσημεριανού γεύματος, και αυτό το δείπνο δεν είναι οποιοδήποτε συνηθισμένο δείπνο.» Εξήγησε. "Αυτό είναι τυπικό. Οι γονείς του Edward έρχονται.»

"Ω" είπα. Υπήρχαν περισσότεροι άνθρωποι που έπρεπε να γνωρίσω. Τέλεια.

Δεν χρειάστηκε να αλλάξει. Ήταν ήδη εκθαμβωτική με το κίτρινο φόρεμά της. Αφαίρεσε το μεγάλο καπέλο της και της τίναξε τα χρυσά μαλλιά της που έπεσαν στο στήθος της.

«Ugh, δεν έπρεπε να φορέσω αυτό το φόρεμα σε εσωτερικό χώρο, αλλά το ξέχασα αυτό.» Έκανε τα μαλλιά κότσο και ίσιωσε το φόρεμά της.

«Θα έρθεις;» Ρώτησα.

"Ναι!" Μου απάντησε. «Είμαι παράνυμφος σου και ο Edward είναι ο ξάδελφος μου. Φυσικά είμαι καλεσμένη στο δείπνο!"

Ήταν η ξαδέλφη του Edward; Ανακαλύπτα τόσα πολλά πράγματα σε μια μέρα που το μυαλό μου πονούσε.

Αυτό μου προκάλεσε δυσφορία. "Εντάξει. Πάμε. Δεν μπορούμε να αργήσουμε και δεν μπορούμε να τους ξεφορτωθούμε την τελευταία στιγμή".

Με οδήγησε στην τραπεζαρία, η οποία ήταν τεράστια, με υψηλό ταβάνι. Ένας πολυέλαιος ήταν κρέμασε ακριβώς στη μέση του ορθογωνίου ταβανιού και το τραπέζι ήταν φτιαγμένο από γυαλισμένο ξύλο τριανταφυλλιάς. Πιάτα της Κίνας και ποτήρια τοποθετημένα με μεγάλη ακρίβεια από το άλλο και χρυσά πιρούνια και κουτάλια τοποθετήθηκαν μαζί.

Το τραπέζι ήταν ήδη γεμάτο με τους ανθρώπους. Αναγνώρισα οι γονείς μου αμέσως, αν και ήταν περίεργο το γεγονός ότι ήταν εδώ αλλά δεν ήταν ίδιοι πίσω στο χρόνο μου.

Η Reneè σηκώθηκε και με αγκάλιασε. Η καρδιά μου γέμισε με ζεστασιά. «κόβεις την ανάσα, Isabella. "

«Ευχαριστώ μαμά.» Απάντησα αμέσως. Αυτή τραβήχτηκε προς τα πίσω και μου έδωσε ένα παράξενο βλέμμα. "Αμ... Εννοώ... Μητέρα. Ναι."

Με άφησε τότε και έδωσα στον πατέρα μου Charlie ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο. Χαμογέλασε μέσα από το μουστάκι του.

Βρήκα τον Edward να κάθεται δίπλα σε μια κενή καρέκλα, στην οποία γρήγορα κάθισα. Ο Edward κάλεσε το όνομά μου.

"Isabella." Είπε, και το κεφάλι μου σηκώθηκε προς την κατεύθυνση του. Τα μάτια του ήταν ακόμα κρύα γεμάτα με μίσος και θυμό.

«Τι θέλετε;» Εγώ είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου. Κράτησα τον καρπό που είχε την μελανιά.

Είδε την ξαφνική μου κίνηση και είδε με τα μάτια του τη μελανιά. Έκρυψα το χέρι μου πίσω από την πλάτη μου.

"Μην το κρύβεις από μένα!" Είπε με ένα χαμηλό απειλητικό τόνο.

Έφερα το χέρι μου πίσω και αυτός το εξέτασε. Άγγιξε τη μελανιά και εγώ έκανα μια γκριμάτσα από το πόνο. Κοίταξε στα μάτια μου, και για πρώτη φορά, θα μπορούσα να δω πραγματικά τη ματιά του να μαλακώνει.

«Εγώ το έκανα αυτό σε σενα, έτσι δεν είναι;» Ψιθύρισε. Ήμουν τόσο θαμπωμένη από τον τρόπο που η εχθρική καταχνιά είχε ξεκαθαριστεί και μπορούσα να τον δω σε ένα άλλο φως.

Έγνεψα καταφατικά, ζαλισμένη.

Ήταν προσεκτικός στο να μην αγγίξει τη μελανιά πάλι και άρπαξε το καλό χέρι μου, σηκωμένος όρθιος. Σηκώθηκα και ακλούθησα όπου επρόκειτο να πάει. Καταλήξαμε σε μια κουζίνα και άνοιξε αυτό που φαινόταν να είναι μια παλιά έκδοση του ένα ψυγείο. Αυτός έβγαλε ένα μαντήλι από την τσέπη του και άρπαξε τρία παγάκια με αυτό. Τα τυλιξε με το μαντήλι και πήρε τον τραυματισμένο καρπό μου και πάλι.

Αυτός το τοποθέτησε στον καρπό του χεριού και εγώ μόρφασα στη ξαφνική αλλαγή της θερμοκρασίας. Σήκωσε το μαντήλι και πάλι. «Συγγνώμη» μουρμούρισε. Το έβαλε σιγά-σιγά πίσω στον καρπό μου. "Πώς αισθάνεσε τώρα;" Ψιθύρισε.

«Είμαι μια χαρά.» Απάντησα. Η μελανιά άρχισε να μουδιάζει. Σιγά-σιγά σήκωσε τον καρπό μου πάνω από την καρδιά μου.

«Isabella, λυπάμαι που σε έβλαψα έτσι,» κοίταξε βαθιά μέσα στα μάτια μου.

Του έδωσα ένα μαλακό χαμόγελο. «Αυτή η μελανιά είναι τίποτα.»

Το πρόσωπό του πλησίαζε όλο και πιο κοντά προς το δικό μου και τα χείλη του να πιέζουν στο μάγουλο μου. Ένα ισχυρό κύμα ηλεκτρικής ενέργειας διατρέχεται από μας και εγώ κοκκίνισα. Μετά από δύο λεπτά, πήγαμε πίσω στην τραπεζαρία. Τώρα ένιωθα ότι δεν ήθελα να φύγει από το σπίτι σύντομα και ήταν όλα λόγω ενός ζευγαριού από πράσινα μάτια.


End file.
